Love Me Onegai!
by AnimeXMangaLover
Summary: Misa Hamai used to tell Len some stories about her childhood friend, Kahoko's mother.He fell inlove to her stories.Len assured to himself that he will make Kahoko his friend and someday his lover.Will Kahoko fall inlove to the Ice Prince of Seiso Academy?
1. The Bump

**CHAPTER 1: The Bump**

**Kahoko's POV**

"Aaaahh...it's morning already?" I said while yawning, sitting on my bed. I need to wake up early to get ready for school. I fix my bed and myself then run downstairs and greet my mom like I usually did everyday.

"Ohayou Oka-san!"

"Ohayou Kaho-chan..." my mom replied. "Sit down now and eat your breakfast. You need to hurry so that you won't be late again."

"Hai...arigatou 'ka-san…" I smiled and she smiled.

I had my fried egg, bread and milk sometimes my mother prepared for me. I don't care what she prepare as long as it was her cook. Her cook is always very delicious for me. I look at our wall clock and it' already 5:43am.

I finished my meal in a hurry, kissed my mom on her cheek and bid goodbye.

"Ittekimasu!"

"Itterasshai, oki o tsukete!" my mom said.

I need to run so that I can make it on time before the bell ring. I hurried to our room and greet my friends.

"Yukata..."

"Good, you made it." Mio said.

"Ohayou Kaho-chan." Nao greeted.

"Ohayou minna."

The class started.

...

Lunch time. I always eat with my friends on the rooftop. Talking while eating, sometimes helping each other in our assignments.

After school, we sometimes went to spend our extra time having fun in the park trying to eat some delicious bread or cakes in a new opened cake shop before heading home. When we separated, I suddenly remember to borrow some books in the library for our project in Geometry. I really don't get to solve some problems even though we already have the formula to use. So I head back to Seiso Academy and went to the library immediately. I already list down the books I might needed. I borrowed three books only. But still, "It's heavy." I said. I went downstairs slowly. When I reached the last step and turned right I accidentally bumped on a blue-haired guy.

"Itte..." I said while I am already on the floor, sitting rubbing my back. He reached his hand in front of me and said, "Daijoubu desu ka, Ojou-san?" _Ojou-san? _I repeated to myself. When I look up it was..._Tsukimori Len from Musical Department!_

"Hai..." I just said and raised my hand to his automatically. He lift me up so I could stand again. I am still looking at his face with amazement.

"Well, thank goodness you're alright…" he suddenly kneel down and collected my scattered books. I just watch him stand up and gave it to me.

_I can't believe I have Tsukimori Len in front of me…the Ice Prince of Seiso Academy._

"I believe you're Hino Kahoko, right? Please be careful next time so that you won't fell again when you another person. Okay?"he said irritatedly.

"Hai..." I just said still amazed.

"Well then, see you around...Kahoko Hino...-san." I gasped when he leaned forward and whisper to my right ear my full name. He smiled and I blushed.

He went upstairs and I still on my blushed mode. I suddenly remember that I should thank him. But when I turn back and look up the stair to see him...he's already gone.

My heart pound when I remember again the moment he whispered my full name. He nearly kissed me on my cheek when he did that. I hurriedly went out the building and headed home.

"Yatta!" I said while stretching and raised my hands. I finished all of my homework and my projects especially in Geometry. I keep all of my books in my bag when I suddenly remember what happen on the stairs between me and Len Tsukimori. My heart keeps on pounding when I suddenly remember the whisper scene. "..._Kahoko Hino...-san..._"

"Kahoko Hino...-san..."

"Kahoko Hino-san..."

"Kahoko Hino-san?"

"Wait!" I stand up. "How does he know my me? How does he know my name? This is our first encounter! I wonder how."

**Len's POV**

I was a little surprised when I saw Kahoko walking down the stairs. I think she's not in herself so I continue walking toward the stairs. When she turned right, I thought she notice me. I just still keep on walking until I accidentally bump into her. She fell on the floor and hurt herself. I lay my hands on her so she could stand again and she accept it. I lift her up, gather her books and gave it to her. I think she was very surprised of my existence so I just talk to her a little instead. I told her to be careful next time.

I really wanted to kiss her on her soft, rosy cheek to start telling her that I am her friend but I end up just saying her full name in my most sweet and calm voice to her in her right ear.

I turn around her, went upstairs and headed to the library.

I looked at the window and saw her running toward the gate of Seiso Academy. I know that she is blushing because of what I did earlier. I know that this is our first encounter but I have known her for almost 6 years.

My mom used to tell me some stories about her mother. My mom and her mother are best friends since their childhood.

Since then, I started to look after her in secret. I know when her birthday is. Her former school, her section since first grade to last, her former friends, best friends,...till now.

I want to be her friend too as a start of our relationship...but I don't have any courage to come to her, to be near her or to talk to her.

Since my mom started to tell me some stories about Kahoko's mother. How kind her mother to mine. I started to like her even though I don't know her or even saw her.

When my mom told me that she had a daughter, I decided to myself that I should be friends with her. So that I can have a friend to be with. Like my mother used to, when she's lonely during their high school days.

_Because...I am lonely too..._

I really wanted to be her friend. When I saw Kahoko for the first time. I fell in love to her. I saw how sweet she was, how happy, kind and how very cute she was like her mother my mother used to tell me. I decided to myself that I will marry her someday. But first...I should be friends with her.

Hope she will show her sweet smile to me and for me only.

Will she ever notice me?


	2. Love Letter

**Chapter 1.5 Love Letter**

**Len's POV**

_Will she ever notice me? I hope so…_

I said to myself as I combed my hair with my fingers. I am still on the library looking for some books that I might needed.

"Ah…anou…Tsukimori-kun…" a girl from our department said at my back, who was holding a piece of pink envelope with my name on it.

"Anou…" she said blushingly.

"This is for you! Please accept it. " She bowed her head and reached the letter to me.

"I'm sorry, I am kinda busy right now. I don't have any time for such things. I don't have time for nonsense." I turned around at her as I said it icily.

_Nonsense?…Does my feelings for Kahoko is nonsense?..._

"Why are you so cold?" she said facing my back as I stop walking when she shout at me. She is almost teary eyed.

"You know what! I gather all of my strength just to come to you, to talk to you just to give you this letter that I made just for you than to leave this letter to your locker and wait for nothing? "she paused, sobbing.

"Oi…s-stop crying." I just said. I can't believe what was happening right now.

"I spend so many night just to think the right words that I should write just for you to know that I really like you. All I want is just accept my letter. Read it and tell me someday or sometime…anything. Anything you wish to say for me. I don't care if you will accept my feelings or not. As long as you will tell me the truth, I will accept it. That's all I want."

Silence…

_I was very surprised of what she had said to me…I realize what if…I did to Kahoko what she did to me just a moment ago…what if…I at last…confessed my feelings for Kahoko…will she ever accept it?...or dump me like I did to this girl a moment ago?…she cried in front of me…I am really such a VERY cold person…_

"Ok…" I just said.

"Huh…" still sobbing.

"I will accept your letter…I will read it and tell you what I think of you…tomorrow..at the rooftop..after class…is that fine?" I said not looking at her.

"Yes…" wiping her tears. "Thank you very much…I am looking forward for your answer."

She handed me her letter and went away.

I just stared blankly at the letter. I take a seat, opened it and read it.

Here what it says…

_Love! Love!_

_ Ever since I first saw you, my heart has super love love! Tee hee! Just thinking of you makes my heart get crazier and crazier as if there were eternal cyclones and never changing hurricanes. I'm so into this love._

_ I want to be in love to you. My heart is swirling in the winds of LOVE!_

_Love,_

_Kirei Erika-san_

I can't imagine what it says here…it is so not what look at her. Is this the right words that she think of me so many night?

_Really funny…_

I think I should gather some "right" words too…in order not to hurt her feelings more for tomorrow.

I should better get going…

**Normal POV**

Ding…Dong…Ding…Dong…

As the bell ring, the class is adjourned.

"Oh brother…" Len said while suddenly remembered the girl from yesterday. He should get going to end the meeting in an instant.

While walking, he keeps on sighing from the classroom to the hallway, from the music room to the library then to the stairs up to the rooftop.

When he opened the door, he saw the girl already standing there, waiting for his arrival. She turn around as she heard Len speak.

"Hey…"he said combing his hair with his fingers.

"Tsukimori-kun…"

"About yesterday…"

"Yes…"

"I'm sorry…even though you gather all of your courage just to give me the letter. I…I won't be able to answer your feelings. I already had someone else on my mind. There's already a girl whom I cherished…" He said blushingly while thinking of Kahoko…smiling.

"Hontou?Is she your girlfriend?"

"Girlfriend?...ah..no.."

"Classmate? Childhood friend? Huh? huh?" she asked almost pushing herself to Len.

"Ie..none of the above..."

"Oh!...you know what? I'm glad that you're not a cold person at all. Also glad that you already ave someone you cherished...I think she doesn't notice your feelings yet. Am I right?"

"Yes..."

"Well...hope she will soon because I am not going to help you...teehee..." she put her left hand under her chin, smiling.

"Well...good luck to you Tsukimori-kun...and your girl too. I'm glad you told me the truth . That is really all I wanted. Thank you very much Tsukimori-kun. Jyaa nee!"

"Yeah...Thank you too."

She just smiled and waved goodbye.

"Sigh...at last..." he said sitting on the nearest bench he saw.

"Now I should make my move...tomorrow..."

_Hope she will notice me...tomorrow..._

As he went home...thinking of Kahoko...

* * *

**A/N: Gomene minna. It took me long time to post the next chapter. I will try my best to post my next story...soon.  
**


	3. Side Story: Pink Sea Shells

**Side Story: Pink Sea Shell**

One day, there's a little girl who loved to pick some sea shells on the beach in their own villa. While walking, she saw a handsome man sitting in the sand, who looked very sad. She gave her sea shell to that man then he began to smile and also the little girl. They used to see each other everyday in the shore to gather some sea shells but one day, the girl has to go because summer is over. They promised that they will see each other again every summer. That man never forgot the girl.

Many years have pass, the girl didn't return during summer break, he decided to find that little girl in the city. He only knew the family name of that girl, it was Kira. The Kira family is the very rich and famous in making expensive collectible toys. They own some expensive hospitals, supermarkets, malls and villas all over Japan.

One day, while walking in the street, he was accidentally struck by a car. He was immediately brought to the one of the Kira family's hospital. He had amnesia. The head of the Kira family saw the man that he has potentials to protect a person from harm. They named him Naer. No one came to visit him as his relative. He made him as a personal bodyguard for her favorite daughter named Aya Kira.

Near always obey of what he has always being told. He was always beside Aya. Guarding and protecting her in the school, church, parties, malls and etc. They became friends in a long period of time. Later on, Aya seemed to fell in love with him. She seems that she saw this man before but she couldn't remember.

One day, Aya confessed her feeling for Naer. But Naer told her that he is not the right man for her. He also said that he had to find something first, his past and what is he doing here. Something that is very important that he didn't know. Of course it broke Aya's heart. She ran, crying in the streets. She didn't know where she was going. Naer followed her. Suddenly a truck suddenly came when Aya crossed the street. That would hit her but Naer pushed her so he is the one who hurt the most. He is bleeding everywhere. Aya knelt beside him, crying for his name. When he opened his eyes, he saw the pink sea shell pendant on Aya's neck. He suddenly remembered all. He remembered the little girl he used to think of. He remembered the reason why he was here in the city. The little girl looks exactly like Aya. When Naer smiled, Aya also remember the handsome man she saw the first time from the beach, sitting in the sand that looked very sad. Naer put his hand on Aya's left cheek.

"I found you at last." He said all remember and lastly his love for her.

The ambulance came and took him to the nearest hospital. She takes good care of him until he is all in a very good condition.

In the end, they both lived as a very happy couple.

* * *

**A/N: I made this story when I was in high school**. **I'm sorry it is a little bit short and not very good. Please review and Thank you very much. Hope you will like it.**


End file.
